


Constancy of Mind (aka Killing Time with a Plunge through Neverland)

by Evilawyer



Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is a figment of someone else's imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constancy of Mind (aka Killing Time with a Plunge through Neverland)

**Author's Note:**

> Of possible pertinence:
> 
> _As flies to wanton boys are we to th' gods,  
>  They kill us for their sport._ \--- W. Shakespeare, _King Lear_
> 
> and/or the equally fascinating and delightful
> 
> _As private parts to the gods are we, they play with us for their sport. _\--- R. Curtis & B. Elton, Blackadder II, _Chains___

At the turn of the decade, Sam Tyler looks at his 1980 world – his work, his family and friends, his life, even his wardrobe – and it hits him. The sudden impact clears his fantasy eyes and makes him see that he is not his own creation. 

He's embedded, connected and tied to this world in conventional ways he’s thought of as biased and narrow. He's traded anesthetized ennui for full on emotion and beer down the pub but he still has no answer to the question of what good are feelings in this place. He's in a simple time living the simple life of a simple man he isn’t and could never be. 

This is not his dream. This is not the product of his subconscious. He is a figment of someone else's imagination.

He wonders what's happened to break the airy spell. 

Perhaps he's just now hit the ground.


End file.
